


Polarized

by mithrel



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse, Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, First Time, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Podfic Welcome, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Cas go to investigate an electromagnetic pulse they find an unconscious guy who looks just like Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polarized

Dean stays with Lisa as long as he can, but he can tell almost immediately he’s not cut out for it. Nothing against her or Ben, he just can’t deal with staying in one place.

He promised Sam he wouldn’t try to find him, and he’s not going to, even though thinking of him in Hell is tearing him apart. He already broke half his promise; he’s not gonna break the rest.

When he leaves he goes back to hunting; there are still plenty of demons around, not quite sure what to do with themselves now that Lucifer’s gone.

He’s sitting in a motel room, wrapping a burn on his arm, when the air shifts and Cas is standing in front of him.

“ _Jesus!_ ” he yelps.

Cas frowns at him. “Hello, Dean.”

 _‘Hello’? He leaves like that and all he can say is_ ‘hello’?! “What are you doing here? I thought you were whipping things into shape in Heaven.” Harsh, maybe, but he’s still bitter that Cas left without even saying goodbye, after everything they’d been through. But he’d known when it started that it was too good to last, just like everything else that happened to him that didn’t suck.

Cas shrugs slightly. “Things are stable enough for now. It’s been a long time.”

Dean opens his mouth, remembers that time in Hell runs faster than on Earth, and hazards a guess. “Seven years?”

“Approximately.” Castiel pauses, then softly adds, “I have missed you.”

“You didn’t even say goodbye!” Dean bursts out before he can stop himself.

Cas cocks his head at him. “I have never said goodbye when I leave.”

That brings him up short. “Well, yeah, but I always knew you’d be coming back!”

Cas just looks at him.

“You didn’t _say_ you’d be back!” Dean protests. “You got re-angelified and it’s ‘Oh, I’m off to run Heaven.’ What the hell was I supposed to think?!”

“I’m sorry Dean. I had always intended to come back, once Heaven’s affairs were in some sort of order. With the time differential I did not expect to be gone long.”

He’s nowhere near satisfied, but he has Cas back, at least for now. “Are you staying long?” He’s learned not to assume anything, especially when it comes to Cas.

“I will need to check in every evening, but I don’t believe my constant presence is necessary at this point.”

“So you’re staying?” Dean asks, still not quite willing to believe it.

Cas nods.

***

It’s handy having an angel on his side (and he thinks Cas might even be an archangel now, since he seems to have more juice even than when Dean first met him, but he doesn’t ask).

Every night they check into a motel, and Cas leaves for a few hours to make sure things are running smoothly in his absence, and then curls up next to Dean. He doesn’t need to sleep; Dean knows he does it to reassure him he’s not leaving, and he’s grateful, not least because it means if he wants to start something Cas is right there.

About a week after Cas showed up again Bobby calls Dean with news that Stonehenge has electrocuted seven people.

“Say _what?_ ” Dean demands.

“There was some sort of electromagnetic pulse, and seven people got incinerated.”

“Incinerated by electromagnetism?” Sam was the geek, not him, but Dean’s pretty sure that there’s something wrong with that statement.

“That’s what they’re claiming anyway.”

“That’s what who’s claiming?” Dean demands.

“They’re keeping it under wraps, but I have contacts who told me about it. They don’t know much yet.”

“More importantly, why should I care? It’s in England.”

“Yeah, but the pulse started in Maine.”

Dean blinks. “Maine?”

“Uh-huh. There’s some sorta grid that runs over the whole planet, and near as I can tell the pulse started in Maine, crossed the ocean and hit Stonehenge.”

“Where in Maine?”

***

Two days later he and Cas are in Waterside, Maine, poking around with an EMF meter. On the way they’d heard reports of volcanic eruptions in Mexico and Indonesia, and Dean’s starting to wonder if Lucifer somehow broke out again. He hopes to God not; he’d lost enough the first time around.

There are no unusual EMF readings, but they find a stretch of road that’s pretty torn up. Dean drives around looking for a way through and finally finds one.

He stops at the end of the road and _stares._ It’s a _pyramid._ A fucking _pyramid._ In _Maine._

It doesn’t look like there’s anyone or anything around, so they get out of the car. Dean has a shotgun loaded with rock-salt, and of course Cas can take care of any demons, but he feels out of his depth. He signed on for saving people and hunting things, not electromagnetism and pyramids.

As they get closer to the pyramid, they see something a few feet away from it. It’s a guy, unconscious from the look of it, huddled facedown on the ground. His hair is standing up like he stuck his finger in a light socket. When Dean comes near him his right hand hits the barrel of his shotgun, glued to it by his ring. He has to make an effort to pull it away.

“What the hell?” he demands.

“Do you have your EMF meter?”

Dean digs it out of his jacket pocket and turns it on. The readings are nearly off the scale. “Holy shit!”

Then he turns the guy over and swears again. He looks just like Cas. “What the hell?” he repeats.

“He needs medical attention,” Cas points out.

He’s right. The guy’s leg is bleeding; it looks like he’s been shot. Doppelganger or no, the guy needs a doctor. Still…

“Could he be a shifter?”

“No. He’s human.”

There’s something in Cas’ voice that Dean can’t pinpoint, but he figures Cas would know, so he wraps his belt around the guy’s leg, stows the meter and shotgun in the trunk and comes back to help Cas hoist the guy up. He’s heavy, and Dean doesn’t know how he’s gonna get the door open. Cas could probably hold the guy on his own, but…

He doesn’t need to worry about it, though, since when they reach the Impala the rear door is open. “Thought I locked it.”

“You did.”

Right. Angel. He keeps forgetting, even after a week with Cas helping out. He’d been losing his mojo for almost a year, though, so Dean supposes he can be excused.

They bundle the guy into the backseat, Cas sitting with him, and head back to the hotel.

“Why does he look like you?” Dean demands on the way there, his eyes on the two figures in the rearview mirror. It’s creepy.

“He doesn’t.”

“Wh– Dude, you could be twins, what d’you mean he doesn’t look like you?”

“He looks like Jimmy. No human looks like me.”

Dean rolls his eyes. He’d forgotten how literal Cas could be. “ _Fine,_ then, why does he look like Jimmy?”

But Cas clams up and won’t say another word the entire rest of the way back to the motel.

Cas zaps them directly into the room, so the staff won’t wonder why they’re lugging an unconscious guy around and call the cops.

They lay him on one of the beds (Dean’s still not comfortable asking for a king) and Dean gets out his first aid kit.

He blinks, looking at the guy’s leg. It’s whole, and there’s no blood on his clothes. “I thought he’d been shot.”

“I healed him on the way here,” Cas says.

“Of everything?”

“Other than the gunshot, and some abrasions on his wrists, there was nothing wrong with him.”

“Abrasions…like handcuffs?”

“It seems so.”

Dean’s mind races. The guy could be a serial killer, or a member of a drug cartel or God only knows what…

“He’s not a criminal.”

Dean scowls. “I wish you wouldn’t do that, Cas. It’s creepy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And how do you know he’s not a criminal?”

Before Cas can answer the guy stirs and tries to get up. Before Dean can blink Cas vanishes. _What the hell?_

Dean pushes the guy back down, more out of reflex than anything, since there’s nothing wrong with him anymore. “Hey, easy. Don’t try to get up.”

The guy stares at him. “Why aren’t I dead?”

Dean blinks. “Uh…should you be?”

“The blast…nothing could survive that.”

“What blast?”

The guy closes his eyes and shakes his head. “First of all, who the hell are you, and where am I?”

“My name’s Dean Winchester. We found you outside a pyramid.”

The guy looks around. “We?”

“Yeah me and Cas. He’s…uh, actually I’m not sure where he went.”

“Outside a pyramid?” the guy repeats, ignoring Dean’s rambling.

“Yeah. Damned if I know why there’s a pyramid in Maine…”

“Wait, Waterside, Maine?” the guy asks sharply.

“Yeah.”

“I must have been pulled through the network…” the guy mutters. “But that’s impossible!”

“Say what?” The guy may not be a criminal, but Dean’s not convinced he’s all there. On the other hand, he’s a guy who hunts demons and sleeps with an angel, so he can’t exactly throw stones.

“Nothing. It’s not important.”

“This have anything to do with Stonehenge?”

The guy blinks. “How do you know about that?”

“Dude, _everybody_ knows about that!” Dean has to fight off a sense that he’s been dropped into a parallel universe, talking to a guy who looks like Cas about some sort of…he’s not even sure what to call it. An apocalypse, maybe. The fact that there’s a possibility of there being more than one, that _he’s been involved in,_ is almost enough to make him wish he’d stayed with Lisa.

“I heard about Stonehenge when it happened and looked into it. It seems the builders scheduled the planet to be terraformed, and used the energy network running over the globe to do it,” the guy cuts into his thoughts.

“Terraformed? Like in Star Trek?”

The guy shrugs. “Basically. But they weren’t aliens. I don’t believe in aliens, no matter what anyone says.”

“Uh…OK. Me neither.” And yeah, now he’s sure the guy’s nuts. “If the planet was gonna be destroyed, what happened?”

“I stopped it. They had a device, a key to stop it. I found it and put it in the altar stone.”

“And unleashed a blast?” Dean guesses.

“Yeah. Only instead of getting fried I got yanked back here.”

Dean shakes his head. He’s pretty sure the guy escaped from the funny farm, but he’s not gonna comment. “What’s your name?”

The guy blinks, realizing he never introduced himself. “Dr. Jacob Glaser.”

“Doctor? Like ‘get this man to surgery, stat’?”

Jacob shakes his head. “Like ‘PhD, youngest recipient of the Prevlich Award for Astrophysics.”

Dean snorts. “Whatever the hell that is. Look, I dunno what crazy house you broke out of…”

“I’m not crazy!” Jacob snaps, and Dean holds up his hands.

“He’s not, Dean.”

Dean blinks, looking at Cas, who’s standing there as if he never left. “Where’d you–“

Jacob interrupts him, staring at Cas. “J-Jimmy?”

“Wait, you _know_ him?” Crap. Jimmy’s been dead for more than a year, ever since Raphael made Cas go boom, but whack-job or not, he doubts this guy will believe that.

“I think I’d know my own fucking twin!” Jacob snaps.

 _What the hell?! That’d explain the resemblance, but…_ “But you said ‘Glaser,’ not ‘Novak’!” he continues aloud.

“Jacob had a falling-out with his father and left,” Cas interjects. “He changed his name after that.”

Dean can’t help but think of Sam again.

“I couldn’t be Jacob Novak after that, it was too…” he stops. “What do you mean ‘my father’? He’s your father too, Je.”

Cas looks at Jacob and his eyes soften in a way Dean’s only seen directed at him before. He feels a flash of unreasoning jealousy. He’s about to tell the guy his twin is dead, of course he wouldn’t just blurt it out. “This isn’t going to be easy for you to hear, and I’m sorry to have to tell you, but Jimmy is dead.”

Jacob’s brow furrows in confusion. “What do you mean dead? You’re standing right there! Did something happen?”

He gets out of the bed and walks over to Cas, and, yeah, Dean knows the expression on his face all too well. It’s the same one he wore whenever something happened to Sam.

But Jacob puts a hand on Cas’ cheek, and, yeah, that’s kinda weird. What’s weirder is that Cas lets him. Dean feels the jealousy again, hot in his gut.

“I am not Jimmy Novak. My name is Castiel. I’m an angel.”

Now Jacob rounds on Dean, furious. “What did you do to him? He’s brainwashed!”

“Dude, it wasn’t me!”

“Who was it then?”

“Nobody!”

“My twin brother thinks he’s an angel! _Something_ must have happened to cause that!”

“I can prove it,” Castiel says quietly.

Jacob turns to him. “What?”

“I dislike doing this, since it takes a good deal of energy, but since it seems necessary…”

The motel room is only lit by the sunset coming in the window and a small desk lamp, but suddenly it fills with light from nowhere, and the shadows of Cas’ wings fall on the walls. Dean can’t be sure, because of the stuff in the way, but it looks like there’s more than one pair.

Jacob’s mouth falls open, and he sags. Dean steadies him and pushes him back on the bed. “Wh– How?”

“Jimmy was what is known as a vessel. He was someone capable of housing angelic energy without harm. I needed to be able to speak with humans, so I asked his consent and he allowed me in.”

“B-but…if he’s still in there…” Jacob stammers.

Cas shakes his head. “I’m sorry. There was an incident a year ago. My vessel was discorporated..”

“Discorporated?” Jacob repeats shrilly. “You mean _blown up?_ ”

Cas nods. “I was resurrected, but Jimmy was not.”

The expression of confusion on Jacob’s face slowly transforms into rage. “You _bastard!_ You _killed_ him!”

Before Dean can stop him Jacob has launched himself at Cas and started pummeling him. Cas lets him, rocking back under the blows like he’s human rather than taking them without flinching. Dean moves forward, but Cas shakes his head slightly.

Dean supposes he’s right. It’s best to let him get it out. It’s not like he can actually hurt Cas, after all. He isn’t even leaving any marks.

Jacob suddenly seems to run out of energy, sagging to the floor and covering his face. “Oh God. Oh God.”

Cas puts a hand on his shoulder and Jacob flinches like it burned him. “Don’t _touch_ me!”

“Cas, maybe it’s better if you went somewhere else for awhile,” Dean suggests. The guy needs time to process.

Cas nods. “It’s time for me to check in anyway.” There’s a flutter of wings, and he’s gone.

Jacob stares at the place where Cas was a moment ago. Then he turns to Dean. “What happened?”

Dean sighs. “First off, don’t blame Cas for Jimmy dying. If anything, it was my fault.”

***

Forty-five minutes later Jacob is sitting on one of the beds, staring at Dean. “I don’t fucking believe this. Angels and vessels and _Lucifer,_ for Christ’s sake!”

Dean gives him a rueful smile. “I didn’t believe it either, and I hunt demons for a living.”

“So…so Jimmy died for no reason,” Jacob says after a moment, his voice small.

Dean winces. “Cas got killed trying to give me a chance to stop Sam. I didn’t get there in time. And I was the one who broke the first seal. Like I said, if you want to blame anyone, blame me.”

Jacob sighs, looking suddenly tired. “I don’t blame you. I don’t blame anybody. I just wish I’d talked to him, after I left. But I couldn’t be with him, so talking to him was too painful.”

Something about that phrase, and the way Jacob had put a hand on Cas’ cheek, the way he’d looked at him, makes a suspicion form in Dean’s mind. He doesn’t quite know how to ask, though. “You and Jimmy…were you…” he trails off.

“Sleeping together?” Jacob completes. “Yeah. You got a problem with that?” He glares at Dean like he’s ready to punch him if he says anything.

“Dude, I kill monsters and hunt ghosts. I am the last person to tell people they’re fucked up. I’m just sorry you had to find out like this.”

Jacob sighs again, and Dean has a crazy urge to reach out to him. He hates it when someone’s hurting and he can’t do anything about it, and the guy looks so much like Cas…

But he doesn’t. He just met the guy, he can’t do that.

The silence lengthens, and Dean’s almost glad when Cas shows up again, even if Jacob won’t look at him.

***

Cas doesn’t need to sleep, so he gives Jacob the other bed and goes off to do some angel thing. Dean misses having Cas next to him, but given what Jacob told him it makes sense for him to leave. It’s weird, though. Cas is acting more human with Jacob than he has with anyone other than Dean. He’s not quite sure what to think of that.

Dean’s woken by moaning in the middle of the night. He sits up to see Jacob thrashing around. He goes to wake him, but before he can Cas is kneeling next to Jacob’s bed. He reaches out to shake him gently. “Jacob.” There’s no response, Jacob caught in nightmares he can’t shake off. “Jacob,” Cas repeats, then, hesitantly, “Jake.”

And it’s beyond weird, hearing Cas use a nickname for someone they’ve just met, but it snaps him out of the grip of the nightmare. Jacob blinks up at him, disoriented. “Je?”

And he grabs hold of Cas and sobs into his shoulder. Cas strokes his back, making little shushing noises, and Dean’s feeling like an intruder, like he’s seeing something he shouldn’t. At the same time, he’s pissed. Cas never did that for him. Why should he do it for a stranger?

After a moment Jacob stiffens and pulls away. “I…God, I’m sorry, I forgot!”

“It’s alright.”

“No, really, I mean I shouldn’t throw myself on you just because Jimmy…” He trails off, flushing.

“He loved you very much,” Cas says softly after a moment.

Jacob makes a small, hurt noise at that, turning away.

OK, time to remind everyone he’s still here, before things get more out of hand than they already are. “Cas?”

Jacob flinches at his voice, like he had forgotten Dean was in the room. “I…sorry.”

“Dude, don’t worry about it.”

“Dean. I have access to Jimmy’s memories, and to some extent I share his emotions in this matter, but Jimmy loved Jacob. I love you.”

Goddamn mindreading angels.

Jacob’s gaze locks with Cas’ at that. “You _what?_ ”

Like things weren’t already screwed up enough.

“We did not do anything while Jimmy was alive. Consent does not stretch that far.”

“Still…” Jacob looks sick, and Dean supposes he can’t blame him. There’s someone walking around in his brother’s body, fucking someone else. Add to that the fact that they’d apparently been _together…_ yeah, that’d screw anyone up.

Dean sympathizes with the guy, he really does, but no way is he giving Cas up.

Cas sits down at the foot of Dean’s bed, and something flashes in Jacob’s eyes, something Dean is fairly sure was visible on his own face not too long ago.

Jealousy.

You’d think he’d know by now not to be surprised when his life keeps getting more surreal all the time, but this is beyond bizarre.

 _Go over there,_ Dean thinks, with a mental nudge in Jacob’s direction.

Cas raises a brow at him.

 _Go on. I don’t mind._ And he doesn’t, that’s the weird thing. Whatever jealousy he’d been feeling at the secondhand history Cas had with Jacob had evaporated when he realized he wasn’t the only one who was jealous.

Jacob flinches when Cas sits on his bed, but Cas puts a hand on his leg and stops him from moving away.

Then Cas puts a hand on Jacob’s cheek, mirroring his earlier gesture. Jacob’s mouth falls open and he almost falls off the bed. “What the hell?”

“As I said, I share Jimmy’s memories and to some extent his emotions. If you wished to…” Cas trails off.

“No. No _way!_ ” But he sounds just a little too adamant to Dean, like he’s trying to convince himself.

“Why not?” Cas asks mildly.

“You’re an _angel!_ ”

“That never stopped him from having sex before,” Dean puts in, and Jacob focuses on him.

“That’s another thing. Don’t you care? I mean he’s your boyfriend!”

Dean cringes at the word “boyfriend.” He doesn’t generally think of Cas in those terms, and if he did he sure as hell wouldn’t use _that_ one. “Honestly? I don’t mind.”

But Jacob shakes his head again.

 _Give him some incentive,_ Dean thinks at Cas.

“If you do not wish to…” Cas says, in answer to Dean’s thought.

“I don’t.”

_Bullshit. He wants to. Even I can tell that._

Cas looks at Jacob for a moment, then leans in and brushes their lips together.

Jacob stares at him, his lips slightly parted, then grabs Cas’ trenchcoat and pulls him back in, kissing him like he intends to climb inside him.

And one thing Dean _isn’t_ expecting was for that to turn him on, but it does, like _whoa._

Cas pulls away from Jacob and shoots Dean a smug look. Sometimes Dean hates sleeping with someone who can read his mind.

As soon as the thought is finished Cas fucking _smirks,_ the bastard, and Dean growls and grabs him.

Jacob looks dazed, but there’s a dangerous spark in his eyes when Dean takes Cas away from him, so Dean gets up and pushes Cas to sit on Jacob’s bed, following him down.

Jacob immediately pushes him away to mouth at Cas’ neck, and Dean gets behind him and blows in his ear, just to see what he’ll do.

Jacob flinches, staring at him with wide eyes, like he’s not sure what to do with the fact that there’s someone else here. He doesn’t really look like Cas–his eyes aren’t blue enough for one thing–but he’s still hot. Dean leans in, slowly, giving Jacob plenty of time to duck away or maybe punch him. He doesn’t, just watches Dean’s lips get closer and closer.

He freezes under Dean’s lips for a moment, breathing in sharply through his nose, then relaxes and kisses back.

But he pulls away and goes back to Cas almost immediately, which Dean supposes makes sense. He did say it was OK, and he doesn’t really _mind_ if Jacob focuses on Cas, but it would suck if they both decided to ignore him.

Jacob’s pulled off Cas’ tie and pushed his trenchcoat back. Cas shrugs out of the coat, then pushes Jacob’s hands away from his shirt. “You’re being impolite.”

Jacob blinks. “Wha-?”

Cas shoots a look over Jacob’s shoulder at Dean.

Jacob hunches in on himself guiltily. “Sorry. I just–”

“Given the fact that Dean is allowing you this it is extremely rude to ignore him.”

Jacob bristles. “What do you mean ‘allow’?! You’re my–”

“I am your nothing,” Cas cuts him off. “My feelings for you are secondhand. My feelings for Dean are not. I will not have you monopolizing me and expecting him to occupy himself elsewhere.”

Dean winces. “Cas, it’s not a big deal–” he starts.

Cas glares at him, and he shuts up.

Jacob reaches out to Dean, reluctantly, and pulls him in, kissing him again. Dean pulls back after a moment, since it’s obvious the guy’s not interested in him, not really.

As if giving Jacob a dose of his own medicine, Cas gets a fistful of Dean’s shirt and pulls him into a slow kiss. Then he pulls back and peels off Jacob’s T-shirt, as if to say, “See? Like that.”

Jacob reaches out and runs a hand down Dean’s side. He’s unenthusiastic about it, until Cas leans over and bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Then his eyes heat and he pulls Dean’s shirt out of his jeans and runs his hands up Dean’s back.

Cas has reached around to undo Jacob’s jeans, and he arches forward, his breath hitching, then turns his head to kiss Cas, making little whimpering noises as Cas strokes him, and yeah, that’s still hot as hell.

Cas pulls away and nudges Jacob toward Dean and this time he goes without any urging, pulling Dean’s shirt off and latching on to his chest. Dean arches up and threads his fingers in Jacob’s hair as he works his way towards his nipple.

Dean sees Cas pulling Jacob’s jean’s down his hips and slipping a hand into his boxers. Jacob pulls away from him, gasping “J-” then clamping his lips together.

Cas is still almost fully dressed, so while Jacob is writhing and moaning under Cas’ teasing hands Dean takes the opportunity to unbutton the angel's shirt with the ease of long practice.

When he undoes Cas’ pants and moves down, though, he feels fingers bite into his arm. He stops, looks over.

“Let me?” Jacob asks.

Dean shoots a glance at Cas, who doesn’t react one way or another, then shrugs and moves away.

Jacob takes Cas in his mouth, and Dean hisses, because the expression on Cas’ face is almost pained. Cas makes a small noise and arches up, and Dean has to unbuttons his jeans to relieve the pressure, shucking them off completely after a moment.

Cas’ hands are buried in Jacob’s hair, and he’s breathing raggedly. Dean’s surprised; usually Cas is more restrained than that and it takes him longer to get going. Then he remembers that Jacob has done this before with Jimmy, so he knows what to do to get a reaction.

Jacob does something that makes Cas’ arch into his mouth, his eyes clamped shut. He stays like that, back bowed, every muscle taut, for a few seconds, before slumping back. Jacob pulls away and Cas yanks him up and crashes their mouths together.

Jacob moves over to Dean now, hesitant again. Dean pulls Jacob in front of him and he tenses even more, but all Dean does is slide his cock between Jacob’s cheeks and reach around to stroke him.

Jacob gasps and tenses, then shoves back, and Dean groans. Jacob grinds back into his cock, and forward into his fist, and Dean’s close but not close enough.

Cas’ hand reaches out and covers Dean’s and Jacob comes with a gasp of “ _Jimmy!_ ”

Dean’s cock is still nestled between Jacob’s cheeks and when he comes they clench together. Dean’s hand bites into Jacob’s hip as he shudders through his own orgasm.

As Dean’s breathing settles down, he strokes a hand idly down Jacob’s side. He feels it when Jacob tenses, moves to bolt. He shoves him down again.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I shouldn’t have, God, you guys are, and he’s an _angel,_ and Jimmy’s my _brother…_ ”

Cas cuts off his babbling with a kiss, then gazes at him sternly. “Love is not a sin. Nor is intimacy between consenting adults.”

“But you–” Jacob shoots a look over his shoulder at Dean, who snorts.

“You seriously think I mind? Hell, if that’s typical I might wanna do it again sometime.”

Jacob flushes and mumbles something, but Dean can see the smile tugging at his lips.

They just lie there for a moment, then Cas asks, “What will you do now?”

Jacob considers. “Pick up where I left off, I suppose. People might take me seriously now.”

“What fun is that?” Dean complains and Jacob laughs.

“Really though, if you ever get tired of people taking you seriously…”

“I’ll keep you in mind,” Jacob promises.


End file.
